


Ben Hur is gay

by shipsheep



Category: Ben-Hur (1959), Glee
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsheep/pseuds/shipsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two Hummels watch Ben Hur for the first time after Kurt really came out to his father. Burt still can't see how gay the movie is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben Hur is gay

“How can you not see how gay this film is?” Kurt raises an eyebrow to his father.  
“But it’s an old movie about romans and battles and horseraces and stuff.” Burt Hummel still can’t believe that the one thing he could always share with his son was gay after all.  
“Messala and Judah were lovers and meet again after years. The sexual tension and longing are simply overwhelming!” Blaine had returned with two beers and cranberry juice. Cuddling up to Kurt he asked: “Judah or Messala?” After no time of reflection at all he replied “Messala!” Blaine seemed surprised. “Really?”


End file.
